Little Drabbles of Different Characters
by mistygirlwatson
Summary: Headcannons I wrote while trial-adminning a page on Facebook. Scorpius, George, Cedric, Sirius, Draco, Hermione, and Neville; each with a different OC. Each chapter is a different story! And I know that the paragraphs aren't separated but I can't figure out how to do that yet, my first fic-s... Reviews wanted and loved!
1. ScorpiusMegan

"Okay, now pay very special attention to this part of the recipe. If you don't, your potion will-" Megan didn't hear the rest of what Professor Slughorn was saying. She zoned out the minute Scorpius Malfoy entered the room, late as looked around to see who he would be paired with; all the other students had a partner, except for her. She silently squealed to herself with the thought."Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you can partner with... let me see... Miss McCarry. Yes, now please sit down.""Her? A Gryffindor? You must be joking!" He and a few other Slytherins snickered. Meghan ran from the room, tears in her eyes."Mr. Malfoy, I am most certainly not joking. Twenty points from Slytherin for disobedience and tardiness. You may also go search for Miss McCarry as well, apologize and make sure she gets back to class." Slughorn pointed towards the had made her way to the Great Hall and was sitting down at Gryffindor table. Scorpius, after climbing several staircases and searching half the castle, found her almost near lunchtime, thank God for double potions, (not!) so they didn't miss any other classes. "C'mon, get up. Slughorn'll take off more points if we don't make it back before class is over." He yelled this at her quite loudly."NO. You can't hurt me like that and not get any repercussions." She screamed back equally as loud. She just sat there, refusing to budge. "Well, he took twenty points, good enough for you?" He sat down next to her."No, points don't mean anything to you! You know you'll win them back next Quidditch game. You know how good you are at it, losing points and winning more back. You don't feel bad or anything, you just feel bored at having potions.""How do you know about my Quidditch scores? Your head's always in a book. Or do you watch me? Do you?" He had come to that realization and hoped her answer was yes, he was sick of appearances."No-o-o..." Her voice quivered and he knew he caught her."Liar, that's why you want an apology so bad, you like me." To prove it he kissed her. He felt her kiss back and he knew he won. They pulled apart shortly."You kissed me... which must mean that you like me as well... do you?"He answered her with a kiss while standing up and pulling her to potions with him.


	2. CedricAllie

"Cedric Diggory!" Everyone cheered as his name was called for the Tri-Wizard Cup, everyone except Allie. She couldn't help but be sad for the fact that he was picked. It wasn't that she wanted to be picked; she just wanted him not to be. She knew what could happen to him, but could not convince him not to put his name into the cup. He didn't know it, but she loved couldn't tell him, what if he didn't like her back? How could he, he was with Cho Chang: the girl who held everyone's heart in her hand. Cedric, the famous Harry Potter! , and so many others. How could she, a girl with plain blue eyes and brown hair, compare to her. That was it, she couldn' got up and walked away, tears in her eyes. She ran to her common room and muttered the password, "Puddle Pie", but it sounded more like "Buttle Bye". The portrait saw her tears and felt like being nice, "Are you okay dearie? Are you upset because of the Champions? Did you want to be one?""No. I didn't" Allie said abruptly as she pushed through into the common room. She dropped her belongings and plopped herself into a chair, crying herself to sleep."Are you okay?" Someone had shaken her awake, it was Cedric."No, I told you not to put your name into that cup.""Why not? I won, now I'm a champion!" He said excitedly, almost pumping his hand in the air."You could get hurt! I don't want you to be in that kind of danger." At this point, she started crying wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry; I'll be fine. Everything will be alright." He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you." She said it so quietly, he hadn't heard at first. "I love you and I have since we met first year." She said it again with more volume this time. Cedric didn't say anything at first, until Allie turned and looked up at him, her blue eyes staring deeply into hers, waiting for an answer."I want to give this a go; I'm only dating Cho to make you jealous. I want to, I really do. Maybe after the Tri-Wizard Tournament?""Yes."


	3. SiriusTasha

Tasha was being pushed and prodded as she made her way through Diagon Alley. She clutched her list tightly in her small pale hands. The next thing on it? Her sixth year books. Destination? Flourish and Bolts. She made her way through the crowd and pushed the door in, accidentally knocking Sirius in the arm. 'Wait who?' She looked up one more time, pushing her long, brown hair out of her eyes. It was Sirius Black. The Gryffindor she'd been dreaming about since first year. A hard thing for a simple Hufflepuff."Oh-h-h, s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to. You're okay right?" A look of shock on her face. They stood there for a moment before he chuckled."It's okay, love. You didn't mean to do it. I'm fine." A smile crossed his face as he saw the look still on her face. He pulled her into a bear hug. His scent engulfing her completely, musky and deep. "See? I'm okay." He let go of her."Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay...""What is it? Tell me." A look and feel of concern in his voice and eyes."I can't. I have to go." She turned around and ran down the alley, rudely pushing people out of her way, not caring, full of embarrassment with tears flowing from her eyes. The books far from the front of her mind, she'd just have to send for them found a bench and sat down. She looked around; she was outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. A waitress came around and asked if she'd like to order anything. She decided her day was already bad enough, that she needed some kind of pick me up."Yeah, can I have a caramel sundae, please? Oh, and a water?""Of course miss. Coming right up." With that, she walked back into the parlour. She returned minutes later with a small sundae and a bottle of water. "Is there anyway I can have the receipt now, too? Hope I'm not giving you too much trouble." The waitress looked at her, "Oh no trouble miss, the young man over there has already paid for you." The woman indicated a young boy about her age with dark hair. stood up and walked over to him. He smiled at her and winked. She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled. "What, no thank you?" He said, pointing at his cheek."Thank you." She put her arms around his neck and went to kiss his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her full on, her cheeks blushing a dark crimson. Pulling away she said, "Cheeky fool." She smiled as he pulled her back in for another kiss.


	4. DracoMeg

Meg's eyes flashed open. A sudden chill had overtaken her; she looked over: an open window. She ran over and closed it, looking outside at the empty street, eerie as it was. It was holiday and she'd chosen to make her way home. Clicking the button on her clock she was able to see the date and time. December 25th, half five in the morning. Christmas!Although she knew it was too early for anyone else to be up, Meg made her way down the staircase that led to an open-concept front room where the tree was. She looked up at it, nearly a meter taller than her, and smiled. The twinkly lights bright and the ornaments as old as she can remember. Except one, it was red and had a fierce lion on it. Her parents had given it to her when she had been sorted into Gryffindor that first year. She smiled brightly until she realized there was another one that hadn't been there. She reached up, too short to reach. Eventually she got a chair and was able to pick the ornament off the tree, almost like an apple. The ornament was even a green apple color. She turned it over in her hands and saw a moving snake on the ornament. She realized whom the enchanted ornament was from and called to him."Draco?" She whispered. "Are you here?"A figure emerged from the shadows and engulfed her small body in a tight hug. As they pulled apart, he leaned his forehead to hers, he being quite taller. "Miss me?" With that, he picked up her small body and twirled her, her feet dangling from the ground. As he set her down, she opened her mouth to speak,"Of course. How could I not? I thought I was going to have to go a whole two weeks without seeing my favorite boy." He chuckled slightly at her answer. She pretended not to notice and pulled down his chin to meet his lips with hers. It was a sweet kiss, not too rough but not soft enough to be gentle either. It was perfect. "I missed you too. Now open your present." He pushed a tiny green box with a simple silver ribbon on it into her hand, her mind racing with the possibilities of what it could be. She gently pulled on the ribbon, the knot coming undone, and then she pulled off the top. Inside was a set of rings. She examined them; one read His Girl and the other Her Boy. She pulled the smaller on her left ring finger, as he with the larger. "I know they're cheesy, but that's how I feel about-" She cuts him off,"They're perfect and so are you."


	5. DracoJessica

The train was late. That never happened. She saw a blue giraffe and she realized that she was dreaming. (Where else did that happen?!) She willed the scarlet steam engine to come to King's Cross. And there it was, as beautiful as Jessica always remembered it. She got on and found all the compartments to be full. Well, except one. One that just had Draco Malfoy occupying it. She sighed, opened the compartment door, and sat down."What do you want? Nowhere else to sit? Or do you just like me?" He smirked with cockiness, moving closer to make her uncomfortable."Between not going to Hogwarts and sitting with you, I decided that I just have to put up with a jerk every now and again." She stared into his grey eyes, willing him to give up on being so mean. It didn't work. His eyes went void of emotion and he turned the other is how they were for most of the ride. Not speaking and not looking at each other, or at least she wasn't looking at him. He was sneaking glances at her every few minutes. He smiled when he saw her tug a very bright, coral sweater over her muggle clothes. The color was perfect on her; it made her hazel eyes pop and hugged her curves in all the right places. He caught himself with these thoughts and she caught him looking. She smirked at him."Stop staring. It doesn't look good on you." She says, wanting a reaction from him."So, what does look good on me then? Clearly, you know better than I do." That'll shut her up, he thought. They sat there for a moment."Blue," He was surprised to hear an answer. "But you don't wear it often enough. You should.""Well, I'm not in Ravenclaw. But you are, you little know-it-all. So why don't you go back to your book there?!" He stood to go, to clear his head. She stood up too. "What are you doing?""Reading you. I didn't bring a book with me, so you'll have to do. You're already as easy to read as a book, so this shouldn't be hard.""Can you read this?" He leaned in and kissed her. She was woke up in a sweat. What just happened? She looked at her muggle clock, half two in the morning. Nightmare. Or was it?


	6. HermioneDan

Dan walked into Honeyduke's expecting sickly sweet sugars and surprisingly sour snacks. He wasn't ready for the sight he was about to see: Among the bustling groups of students, he saw the most beautiful girl in the world. He didn't mind that she had frizzy hair, that she used to have big teeth, or even that her parents were dentists. None of that mattered, he loved her and he knew that for a was turned away, she hadn't seen him enter the shop. He sneaked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder whispering, "You know you're beautiful, right?"She turned around and connected their lips softly and sweetly. As they pulled apart, she used her small hands to gently sweep his long fringe out of his eyes. "Oh, I don't think so. Look over at Lavender Brown; she has every guy pining for her." They look to see Lavender with Ron and several other boys, all offering to buy her whatever candy she and Hermione giggle at the sight. Ron was almost being pushed over by Seamus who was trying to feed Lavender a chocolate frog that kept jumping out of his hands. "Well, I think that you easily top her. You're Head Girl, what's she? A girl with no real friends. I actually feel sorry for her.""You always know the right thing to say-" Hermione's interrupted by Dan's grumbling stomach. "Are you hungry again? We only had breakfast a couple of hours ago!""Well, clearly it's all of the sweets here. Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks and grab lunch?""Sure, I've been meaning to visit Rosemerta and see what she's up to anyways."As they walk to the pub, they pass Draco who snickers and smirks at them. Dan, having enough of it, turns and yells at Malfoy, "What's your problem? Mad that it's me and not you?"Draco reaches for his wand and tries to curse him but he's beaten to the punch. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco's wand flies into Dan's waiting hand."I don't need my wand to beat you and your mudblood girlfriend!" Draco runs to punch him but Hermione gets in the way and shouts her own spell. Draco flies backwards from the force of the curse. Dan turns back to Hermione, surprise and astonishment in his eyes. "I love you, you know that?""Yes, and I love you with all of my heart as well." She grasped his hand in hers and they made their way to Three Broomsticks, happy and content with each other.


	7. DracoSamantha

Samantha woke up. A tapping sound coming room the window next to her red and gold four-poster bed. She sees the owl and squeals to herself. 'He wrote back He wants to talk to me!" She thought to stood up, pulling on her dressing gown. Opening up the large window next to her bed, the owl dropped the letter and flew away leaving a flurry of snow from the open window in his path. It took every bit of her might to close the window that was held on to by the snow. Once it was latched and taken care of, she picked up the now damp letter. She cursed the snow for melting that quickly and she broke the seal. "Dear Samantha,I cannot explain how I feel in this letter, I only want you to know how much I wish for us to meet in person, to be able to say our feelings out loud, to be able to let everyone know of our love. Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight after dinner? I'll be waiting for , D."She thought it was from Dean, that after some major flirting last week he had realized his love for her. She sent him a short but sweet reply saying of course she'd come. She got back into her bed, tossing and turning for a bit before giving up and watching the sunrise, it was extraordinary. Perfect, she thought, for the day to took a quick shower, shaved where necessary, and brushed her teeth. She then applied a little bit of curl enhancer to perfect her damp hair that would be soon full of curls. After applying her makeup with perfection, she picked out her robes for the day. They were boring her so she undid the top button, flipped up the small collar, and put a black headband with a large flower onto her curly mop of made her way down to breakfast, which was uneventful, Dean didn't say one word to her! Then to charms. That too was uneventful, as was the rest of the day until dinner. She sat down next to Dean and asked him if he had any plans that night, he said no. 'Wait, what?! Then who was she meeting?' She ran out of the room as soon as it was safe to assume that no one would question her. She made her way to the Room of Requirement and saw one boy standing there. Draco Malfoy. She ran over to him, "It was you?!""Yes." He snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her with as much passion and love as he could muster. She kissed him back, he felt it and so did she. They pulled apart and he asked her, "Disappointed?""No."


	8. NevilleClaire

Neville was walking to Herbology while talking with Claire. He was sputtering out fact after fact about plants, trying to impress her. She was oblivious, correcting him when he got on to mandrakes. He couldn't take it. She NEVER noticed him, not once. He made an excuse and walked ahead, he needed to clear his head before he could talk to her again. During Herbology though, he stared at her, looking down or away when she looked towards him. That didn't last too long, they were paired in different groups and he was forced to pay all of his attention to the assignment. But before long, the lunch bell rang and the students in the class shuffled out of the greenhouse. Although he'd been near the exit, Neville had waited for her. Not noticing him, She walked right by and his face fell. She continued to walk, alone, so he tried to catch up to her but then he heard her mumbling. Mumbling? He listened closer and heard a melody. She was singing to herself. It sounded foreign, from the muggle world, but then he remembered the song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. He'd heard that song a long time ago when he had visited a muggle friend he had met. He loved that song. And he hoped she was thinking of him while singing it. He didn't know it but she was, she was thinking of him.


	9. SiriusMary

He was watching her from across the common room, again. Mary looked up, squinting from studying for too long and caught him. "Ya know, as cliché as it sounds: a picture really does last longer," She says before she can stop herself. She looks back down at her Charms work before Sirius can snap something back. 'Why do I do that to him? He may have had a perfectly good reason for looking at me. Maybe I have a bug in my hair or something.' She thought to herself before she was interrupted by his deep voice."I know. I just don't have a camera." He said. That was it; she stood up and marched over to where he was, sitting in a comfy red chair. He stands up to tower over her."What's your problem?" She says staring up at him, "You haven't stopped staring at me all day. I thought you said that I could have a normal seventh year, that us breaking up after dating for two years wouldn't leave either of us angry. Or annoying!" She added the last part after a moment's pause."I'm sorry, I-" She cut him off."You're not sorry or you wouldn't have been doing this! You broke up with me, remember? This is your-" This time she was cut off by him, by his lips as he kissed her full of passion and heat. As they pull apart he whispered into her ear, "I do remember and I've regret every second since. I love you Mary."


	10. GeorgeEve

Today was the worst game they'd ever had. Rain was pulsating on her skin. Her body was covered in mud and grime, sweat dripping off her robes, soaked. And Eve was loving every minute of it. She was able to get a hold of the quaffle and she weaved in and out of the players who were wearing their signature blue and bronze and red and gold colors. Ravenclaw was playing Gryffindor, and it was as close as could be. Then she saw him and he flashed a smile. She knew she was defeated, knew it was going to happen again. Every time he smiled at her (EVERY TIME!), She did something stupid. She'd fall, or snort in her laughter, or this time apparently: get knocked off her broom by a bludger, drop the quaffle, and fall 30 meters to the ground. As her limp body touched the ground; she felt a blistering pain through her left arm. It took all of her energy to turn her head, just enough to see everyone landing on the ground near her. She saw George, his face full of concern and terror. He started to run to her."Eve! Eve! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for the bludger to knock you off your broom. Please forgive me.""I know, I just need a minute." She raised her hand to rub the tears off his face and a shock of pain went through her, she winced and he saw it."You're hurt. I'm taking you to the hospital wing!""No, I'm fine. Just let me stand up." She stands and tries to walk, falling from a limp in her leg into George's arms. He picks her up bridal style and looks into her eyes. "You're not and I'm taking you to the hospital wing. Don't try to protest." He starts walking away before anyone else can say anything, leaving an array of confused faces as he makes his way up to the castle from the pitch. She snuggles her head into his chest, trying to escape the pain."Thank you." She said it oh so quietly."What?" He said, he'd heard her but just wanted to hear her voice again."I said: Thank you. You didn't have to do this; Madam Hooch could have brought me." "I know, but I couldn't stand you being hurt and it being my fault. I can't hurt you, it would kill me. That stupid bludger.""No, it was your smile.""What about my smile?""That's why I fell, I get lost in your smile, every time I see you. I'm a loser and you're perfect." She looked away, realizing that she'd been so caught up in him, that she hadn't noticed that they were in the hospital wing. "I'm far from perfect, but you're not." He kissed her before setting her down in the hospital bed.


	11. ScorpiusRebecca

Rebecca walked into the library and sat down. She placed her bag beside her and pulled out Hogwarts, A History. She looked into the front, where the names were. That was her favorite part. She looked up and down at the page as she read their names: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Hermione being there more often than not. She felt someone lean down and whisper into her ear, "You know the book doesn't start for another few pages, that's just a boring list of names." She shut the book and turned, face-to-face with Scorpius Malfoy. She looked at him, trying to figure out why he was in the library. Slytherin boys are hardly ever in the library, she would know, she always was. He looked at her and then smirked, "It's not polite to stare." She opened her mouth to speak but lost the knowledge of how to form words when he sat next to her, pulling the book from her grasp and flipping through the pages. "You're going to catch flies as well," He said without looking made to stand up but he pulled her arm, and her, back down. "Where are you going?" He asked, his voice filled with concern."Why do you care? You're Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin king, class jerk, just a boy following in his 'Daddy's' footsteps. You don't care about Ravenclaw girls, you laugh at our expense. I'm going to my common room, away from you!" Rebecca yelled at him causing Madam Prince to rush over and kick them both out of the library."Now neither of us can be in the library today, thanks a lot Rebecca." His voice pained with everything she had said to him. He huffed and started away. She watched him walk away and guilt overtook her."Scorpius, wait! I shouldn't have been so rash. I'm sorry." She yelled as she ran to him. She slipped just as she was about to reach him and he caught her. They stood like that for a few minutes, him holding her with his grey eyes looking into her colorful ones. She coughed and he stood her up."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have held you like that-" She cut him off."But you did," She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running away towards her own common room.


	12. DracoIsobel

Isobel sat down to eat her breakfast, half-awake but looking flawless. Her blonde hair was tied up in a delicate French twist, elaborately done by her friend Anna. Her makeup perfect with a Smokey eye and a deep red lipstick to compliment her tanned skin from playing Quidditch. She felt perfect, ready to tell Draco how she felt. Then nerves hit her and she wasn't hungry anymore. She pushed away her food but then felt a hand on her was Draco, he'd sat down next to her and she hadn't even noticed. "You have to eat, Isobel, you're not wasting a plate of perfectly good food." He grinned at her, and she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She took a long drink of water and held her breath, the feeling fading. He noticed this, "Are you felling alright Isobel?""Yeah, just a little nervous, I have to present a project today." Her mind had gone blank and that was the first thing she had thought of to say as an excuse."What are you talking about? You're in all of my classes and I haven't any idea what you're talking about," He looked into her deep blue eyes at this point, coming to the conclusion that she was hiding something, "What is it? What's on your mind Sar Bear?" He used the nickname he'd given to her when they'd gotten very close last knew that it was now or never. She opened her mouth to talk and no sounds came out. He rubbed her back, trying to get her to talk, and she felt calmer. "I-I-I I like you," She let out in a soft whisper. "You have to speak louder; you know I can't understand you." He said calmly."I LIKE YOU!" She shouted it at the top of her lungs. With that, she got up and ran away, tears forming in her eyes. He followed her; she was sitting against the wall, with her arms around her knees, a few feet from the entrance to Great Hall, hidden by a suit of armour. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms before she could protest. "You shouldn't have run," He said, "I like you too."


End file.
